


I Got You, Bro

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [37]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, Mpreg, Twins, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: It really sucks when your Alpha gets drafted right after you find out you're expecting. Good thing you've got an Omega brother to help you through this.





	I Got You, Bro

"This can't be happening." 

Frank reread the letter again, while his husband read over his shoulder. It was true. This was a mandatory Alpha draft. Everyone had to go join the war in Germany. Everyone including Frank. 

"They can't send you away." Gerard held onto Frank tighter. "You get sick all the time, and besides that we're having a baby. They're not supposed to be able to send you away if I'm pregnant and I need you."

"After the last round of people tried that, they can't make any more exceptions." Frank turned around to face him, taking his hands. "Baby...I have no choice." 

"I...Frankie..." Gerard blinked back tears, bowing his head. This just wasn't fair. He needed his baby daddy at home with him, his big, strong alpha to ease him and his baby when he hurt or felt sick. Being a pregnant Omega was hard enough, and without an Alpha...

Frank pulled him to his chest, rubbing his back. He could feel the boy trembling against him, sniffling and trying not to let a real sob escape. Frank rocked him gently in place, hushing him gently and kissing his head repeatedly. 

"How am I gonna do this, Frank?" Gerard managed, looking up at him. "You know how these things go." 

"Well...if all the Alphas are being drafted, then...doesn't that mean your brother's gonna be alone too?" Frank had just remembered Mikey, Gerard's younger sibling.

"Oh yeah." Gerard smiled a little. "Me and Mikey, we might be able to stay together."

"Exactly." Frank kissed his cheeks. "See? I told you things would work out. I'll probably be discharged before you pop that baby at this rate."

"Yeah...but don't say pop the baby ever again." Gerard giggled and hugged him tight again. 

"No promises," Frank warned, kissing his head. "I'll try, though, I can promise you that." 

Gerard smiled softly, looking up at him. Looking into Frank's eyes again made him feel like this could be okay. Maybe Frank would even be discharged before he had the baby. Plus, he'd get to see his brother, who he'd been missing for the longest time. This was all gonna be okay.

***

"Mikey, get in here, quick!"

The younger Omega dropped the potato he was peeling into the sink, rushing out to the living room. Anything like that from Gerard at this stage in the pregnancy could mean trouble, or possibly another kind of need. Mood swings were pretty ferocious where Gerard was concerned. Whatever it was, he mentally prepared in the five seconds it took him to walk over.

"What's going on, G?" Mikey sat down next to him on the sofa, taking his hand. "Is it another practice contraction?"

"No, no." Gerard looked over at Mikey. "It's Frank...he's coming home."

Mikey's mouth parted in a little sort of 'o' as Gerard handed him the telegram in his other hand. He adjusted his glasses, reading over it a few times, before going over it out loud.

"Dear Mr. Iero, we have the unfortunate duty to inform you that your husband, Frank Anthony Iero Jr., has been discharged honorably after being injured in battle. He has served his country well, and you'll receive compensation for his time. We hope this finds you well." Mikey shook his head. "Damn."

"I know...they didn't say what happened to him." Gerard looked up. "If he was discharged, it's bad, Mikey." 

Mikey set the paper aside, squeezing Gerard's hand and rubbing his back a little as his brother started to tear up. Gerard didn't need this, not now. Granted, Frank wasn't dead, but he was right about the discharge. Frank could have a chest full of bullet wounds, he could have PTSD or amnesia...Mikey didn't want to think about it.

He didn't really have the time. Gerard's tears turned to gasps and he suddenly gripped Mikey's hand tighter than usual. 

"No, no...Mikey, it's happening."

"What's happening?" Mikey sat right up.

"Babies...babies are happening." Gerard leaned back against the couch, clutching his stomach with his other hand and groaning in pain. "O-Oh God, it wasn't supposed to happen now!"

"Alright, stay calm." Mikey got up. "I'll call the ambulance and we'll get you to the hospital right away. You and your babies are gonna be fine."

Gerard could only nod a little, overwhelmed and on the verge of a mental breakdown. He only knew pain and terror all those long, aching hours. He was hardly even aware that Mieky was there holding his hand. Even the first moments of his babies' lives, when they were placed wailing on his chest, Gerard was hardly even present in his own mind. He remember shouting, more crying from the infants, and then darkness.

***

"You are such a cutie! Yeah you are, you're daddy's little princess." 

Gerard's eyes opened when he heard the familiar voice. He looked to the side and he almost gave a cry of surprise. Frank was sitting by his bed, in a wheelchair, and cradling one of the little babies in his arms. Gerard was shocked, but pleasantly so. Frank seemed alright, and he was holding their daughter in his arms. Well, one of them.

"Yay, mom's awake." Mikey walked over from the window, rocking the other little babe in his arms. "How are you feeling, G?"

"Not too bad." Gerard's voice was still groggy and hoarse. "Just sore...everywhere."

"That's better than earlier." Mikey sat down on the end of the bed. 

"Definitely." Gerard looked back at Frank. "You...you're alright."

"You bet I am." Frank grinned and kissed Gerard's cheek. 

"But you...they discharged you with severe injuries." Gerard looked Frank over, covering his mouth when he noticed the difference. "Baby...your leg."

"Yeah, that." Frank inhaled through his teeth. "Happened in an explosion. It was maimed so badly they had to chop the rest off, but...still making it." 

"At least now you can stay home with G, like...forever." Mikey handed the little one he was holding over to G. "Plus, you've got a lovely little Beta and a gorgeous Alpha to bring up."

"Aw, that's my girls." Gerard kissed the Beta's nose, cradling her close. "Gosh...wow, I just...this is amazing."

"I know, I'm loving the parenting thing." Frank smiled, then his smile faded a little. "I'm, uh...I'm sorry I won't be as helpful now, since I can't really walk without my crutches-"

"Frankie, no, don't be sorry." Gerard looked at him. "You gave that limb up keeping us safe at home, and I'm so proud of you. Plus, you'll never have to leave us again and you can spend the rest of your time just relaxing and loving on the babies and me."

"I mean...that does sound like a dream come true." Frank smiled lovingly at him. "God, I love you."

"I love you too," Gerard replied dreamily, leaning in and kissing him softly. 

"Okay, okay, I'll let you too have your space." Mikey had covered his eyes by now, getting up and backing up to the door. "Let me know when you need me, and...warn me next time before you get gross."

"Oh, Mikey." Gerard giggled, shaking his head. "Poor guy. Now we'll have each other, but Pete's still out there."

"I'm sure we can keep Uncle Mikey busy," Frank reasoned, starting to bounce the little Alpha when she woke up crying. 

"Yeah, I have a feeling we'll all be pretty busy...but in the best way." 

Gerard switched babies with Frank, letting the girl latch on to feed for the first time. She was joined not five minutes later by her twin, who was a little smaller but still just as ravenous as her sister. Frank just watched in fascination, taking one back when he had the chance. He definitely didn't let his disability keep him from being a supportive dad...or having three more healthy babies with G.


End file.
